


Void and Inferno

by anamatronicfish



Category: CogDis, Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatronicfish/pseuds/anamatronicfish
Summary: The title I gave this originally was, "It's These Frickers Again," and I feel like it still sorta fits, too.





	Void and Inferno

He shouldn’t be alive. He’d lost that right at least ten years ago. He’d lost it when he tore himself apart and shoved his mother’s love as far away as he could. When he’d split himself into hot and cold. He couldn’t deal with this much longer. He couldn’t remember what it felt like to be warm. All he knew was the hollow chill he’d left himself with. All he remembered was the desire to never feel the hot twist of emotions again. All he remembered was how gentle she’d felt when she picked him up. That warmth was impossible for him to understand. He’d cut it away from his very being. He’d thrown it aside and left it to wither away. It was impossible for him to remember. He would not let himself remember. He would not be weak again. He would be cold and distant.  
\--  
He would burn until he burned away into nothing. He could hope they found their way. He could hope they would be strong enough to stop him. He had to believe in them. He had to believe in his friends. They reminded him what was at stake if he hesitated again. They reminded him of her love when he felt he could lose himself to the great fire within him. They trusted him despite knowing only bits and pieces of him. How could he not love his friends? How could he not dedicate the fire he felt within his battered soul to a vigil in hopes that they would find him. He’d stood firm these past ten years. He’d seen the world die around him and felt himself weaken. He had to stay alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short drabble I did back in November for NaNo. I always see Giegue and Niiue as painfully opposite from each other while still being so, so much the same.


End file.
